Generally, a refrigerator is a home appliance which stores food at a low temperature in a storage space formed therein to be shielded by a door. To this end, the refrigerator may be formed to cool an inside of the storage space using cooling air generated through heat exchange with a refrigerant circulated in a refrigeration cycle, and thus to keep the stored food in an optimum state.
Recent refrigerators have tended to become bigger and possess multi-functions based on changes in diet and a tendency toward high-quality products. Also, refrigerators having various structures and devices for improved convenience use of internal spaces have been released.
The storage space of the refrigerator may be opened and closed by the door. The refrigerator may be classified into various types according to an arrangement of the storage space and a structure of the door for opening and closing the storage space.
In some cases, a separate accommodation space which allows access from an outside may be provided at the door of the refrigerator. Thus, access to the accommodation space may be allowed by opening an auxiliary door or a home-bar door without opening of the entire refrigerator door.
Therefore, food that is frequently used may be accommodated in the separate accommodation space provided at the refrigerator door. And since the entire refrigerator door is not opened to accommodate the food, leaking of the cooling air in the refrigerator may be minimized.
However, even in such a structure, the food inside the refrigerator may not be checked without opening the refrigerator door. That is, to check whether desired food is accommodated in the space inside refrigerator or in the separate accommodation space provided at the door, the door should be opened. If the desired food is not found when the auxiliary door or the home-bar door is opened, the main door may then need to be opened, thus leading to an unnecessary leaking of the cooling air.